my little pony 7
by spyro zeta
Summary: este historia cuenta en las aventuras de torner jamer, un joven unicornio que sueña con ser un héroe como lo fue su padre, ahora el y su abuelo se mudan al tranquilo pueblo de ponyville, donde conoce a muchos nuevos amigos, y también conoce a twilight sparkle la aprendiz de la princesa celestia, con el tiempo se enamoran y deciden casarse.


my little pony: los caballeros pony Capítulo 7: se arruina la boda, el caballero de fe aparece el amor llega de diferentes formas, paso como un mes desde que torner y su abuelo, se mudaron a ponyville, y de la noche a la mañana torner se convirtió en capitán de la guardia élite, y conoció a la pony más linda del pueblo, twilight sparkle, y con el tiempo se enamoraron, y ahora están a punto de cazarse, es el momento más feliz para ambos, después de que regresaron del viaje de rehabilitación, la sorpresa que le dieron en la biblioteca, ambos estaban listos para casarse al día siguiente, la luna descendió y salió el sol, y todo el pueblo se preparó para la boda, rarity estaba con twilight arreglando el vestido, torner y su abuelo el traje de gala, los demás en el parque, todo mundo corría de un lugar a otro. Cadence: cuidado con eso, suban más ese lienzo Shining: recuerden es una boda muy especial, no rompan nada Mientras en la butig, rarity ayudaba a twilight a ponerse el vestido de novia, y le quedaba muy bien, solo faltaba ajustarlo un poco. Rarity: no te muevas Twilight: está bien Rarity: sé que está nerviosa, te ganaste el premio gordo Twilight: ¿tú crees? Rarity: pues sí, de todas nosotras él te eligió a ti, tienes mucha suerte, y me da envidia Twilight: tienes razón, pero no seas celosa Estaba todo listo, solo faltaba el novio, y hablando de novio, torner estaba muy nervioso, y no podía quedarse quieto, su abuelo trataba de calmarlo, y finalmente se calmo Tribus: ven acá, ponte tu uniforme Torner: abuelo estoy muy nervioso Tribus: lo sé, sabes lo que daría, por ver a tu padre aquí, y tu abuela también Torner: extraño a mi padre Tribus: sé que él está orgullo de ti Torner: lo se finalmente todo estaba listo, el novio ya estaba en su lugar, solo faltaba la novia, la princesa celestia estaba en el altar en el centro para comenzar la ceremonia, la princesa luna también estaba, ella y un grupo de soldados estaban custodiando una caja, de plata brillante, dentro se encontraba uno de los seis medallas sagrados que pertenecieron a los caballeros legendarios, y decía la leyenda que cada medalla representaba un elemento sagrado, volviendo a la boda un carruaje blanco se detuvo frente a la gran alfombra roja, y twilight decenio del carruaje, mientras sonaba la marcha nupcial, lentamente caminaba al altar, sus ojos brillaban, y el vestido blanco lucia como nieve, todos quedaron sin palabras y muy impresionados, twilight llego al altar a compaña por su padre que la entrego en el altar, luego la música se detuvo, y celestia comenzó la ceremonia. Celestia: yeguas y caballos, estamos reunidos hoy, para presenciar la unión de twilight sparkle y torner jamer, antes de continuar ¿alguien se opone a esta unión? Nadie hablo Celestia: torner jamer, aceptas a twilight sparkle como tu esposa, hasta que la muerte ¿los separe? Torner: la acepto Celestia: twilight sparkle, aceptas a torner jamer como tu esposo, hasta que la muerte los separe? Twilight: acepto Celestia: sin más preámbulos, los nombro En eso una fuerte explosión se sintió en la parte de atrás del parque, y una gran cantidad de changelins aparecieron por todas partes, y chrisalis los guiaba, y como la última vez todos los changelings llevaban la máquina de cristales de amor, celestia sabía que estaban tras la caja, y no permitiría que se la llevaran. Celestia: todos corran! ?: Oh se van tan pronto? Torner: quien dijo eso ?: No me reconoces, viejo amigo Una maquina muy extraña bajo del cielo, de una forma muy rara descendió de esa extraña máquina, un pony, mitad máquina, mitad pony, jack mech. Jack: hola, torner Torner: jack! Jack: valla, no pensé que te fueras a casar Torner: ¡eso no te importa! Jack:¡ si me importa, por tu culpa me convertí en esto, un fenómeno! Torner:¡ tú mismo te lo buscaste! Jack: ¡ ven por mí, hijo de papá! celestia disparo un rayo y ordeno a todos retirarse, ella y luna pelearían contra el enemigo, el objetivo del enemigo era la caja, las princesas tomaron la caja y alzaron el vuelo. Jack: ¡chrisalis, trae esa caja! Chrisalis: enseguida Jack chrisalis se lanzó sobre las dos princesas, y logro quitarles la caja, pero esta se abrió y el contenido cayó en una parte del pueblo Celestia: ¡santa madre! Luna: ¡tenemos que encontrar la medalla! Chrisalis: ¡no si yo lo tengo primero! Las tres bajaron y como unas dementes buscaron por todos lados la medalla, pero el medalla fue encontrado por alguien, el abuelo de torner, la encontró en un arbusto, y el viejo lo recogió. Tribus: torner, encontré la medalla Torner: buen trabajo abuelo Tribus: no te quedes parado, as algo Torner: ¿cómo qué? Tribus: es hora de luches contra el enemigo Torner: tienes razón, peleare Tribus: ve Torner tomo su armadura, reunió a sus tropas y pusieron seguros a los civiles, Jack vio que torner estaba solo, y lo ataco, ambos comenzaron a combatir, sin darse tregua ambos ponys luchaban, aunque el ejercito de jack era mas numeroso, las tropas élite de torner no retrocedían, la batalla duro varias horas, luna y celestia se enfrentaban a chrisalis, y jack se enfrentaba a torner, todo ponyville era un campo de batalla, pasaron tres largas horas y la batalla no terminaba, y torner estaba cansado, y jack esta con energía suficiente para poder darle el golpe final, cuando la medalla y luego se elevo, saliendo disparara fretan ambos ponys, luego comenzó a brillar con fuerza segando al enemigo unos instantes,luego la medalla se deslizo por el cuello de torner , el sentía que su cuerpo llena de energía, y una armadura de plata brillante rodeaba su cuerpo cansado. Charger: surge caballero de la fe Torner: padre un nuevo caballero de la fe había nacido Torner: ¡este sera tu fin!, ¡despídete monstruo! torner volvió a atacar, pero esta ves fue diferente, torner agarro a jack de la cintura, le dio unas vueltas y lo arrojo lejos, al ver que jack lo derrotaron, chrysalis y sus tropas comienzan a retirarse, la marea se voltio a favor de los ponys, el enemigo se retiraba, los soldados festejan de alegría, pero una pregunta mas clara seria, ¿donde esta torner? Celestia: ¿donde esta torner? Twilight: es cierto, ¿donde esta? Tribus: tranquila, sabe cuidarse de pronto en e humo del combate, una figura comenzó a aparecer, un brillo de plateado se distinguía, todos quedaron sorprendidos, al ver quien era, un caballero pony, uno de los grandes héroes de equestria, los soldados mostrando respeto se quitaron los cascos, y saludaron con respeto al caballero que se acercaba, los demás se inclinaban frente a el, era muya raro ver a un caballero pony caminando en el pueblo, luego se detuvo frente a las princesas, se quito su casco mostrando su identidad. Torner: princesas Celestia: sir torner Luna: sir torner Cadence: sir torner Torner: el enemigo se retiro magestades, pero van a volver Celestia: bien, les are una recomendacion, suspendan la boda, por un tiempo Torner: ¿por mi esta bien, pero? Twilight: no te preocupes, esperare Torner: ¿segura? Twilight: si, acaba con jack Torner: lo are, tu tranquila y con eso, la boda se suspendió hasta nuevo aviso, ahora torner era un caballero, y ahora la vida de torner y de twilight cambiaran por completo, y ahora mas cuando torner se entere del secreto mas grande, se traba de su madre, pero esa es una historia para otro día. continuara 


End file.
